Ancestors
by EEQ
Summary: Thousands of years later, and the descendants of the Z fighters must save the world, from a crazy girl and her minions.
1. Chapter 1

Ancestors

By EEQ

**Chapter 1**

Pyralis moved quickly through the crowd, occasionally using an elbow to gently nudge someone out of her way. She was in a hurry, and did not really feel like waiting.

No one took any notice of her. They never did. She was small; short and slender, with brownish blond hair, and brown eyes framed with heavy lashes. There was nothing very distinctive about her; she tended to fade into the background. She was fine with that, most of the time; she could watch everything from the sidelines and not have to worry about getting dragged into other people's business. Sometimes, though...Sometimes she wished she was a little more outgoing, at least enough to have a few friends; enough to fight back when she was shoved out of they way or knocked flat by people who didn't even see that she was there...There was a small part of her crying to be let loose and free to roam.

She quieted that part of her. The truth was, it frightened her... 

She laughed at that thought. What could _I _possibly do? 

What are all these people doing here, anyway? There isn't usually a huge crowd like this gathered in the hallway. I really need to get to class, and all these PEOPLE are in my way...

She stood on tiptoe in order to see what everyone was looking at.

Merrick, the boy with the biggest reputation for picking fights in the school, was at it again. Today, he stood face to face with Zarek.

"You think you're too good for the rest of us, don't you?" he taunted. Zarek just stood there with crossed arms and closed eyes, completely calm. Pyralis admired that ability; she herself had a fiery temper and had a hard time holding back her anger. She also had a lot of pride.

"Well, answer me! You and your friends just sit out in the corner and act all superior! I'm sick of it!"

"We just keep out of the way," Zarek said quietly. Pyralis loved his voice, it was so deep and soft...She had seen him before, with his group of friends. They kept to themselves most of the time, but Pyralis understood that did not necessarily mean that they thought they were superior. She kept to herself most of the time, because she had trouble socializing. She did not consider herself superior, and she didn't think Zarek was the type to do so either.

"Just fight me!" Merrick exclaimed. He was proud of the fact that he was in martial arts classes, and tried to show it off as much as possible.

"No. I will not fight you."

Merrick got angry and attacked. 

Pyralis had never seen anyone win against Merrick. She was angry that he loved picking fights so much, and that little voice inside of her cried out in protest...Then she saw what happened next.

Zarek swung, and with one blow to the stomach, Merrick was down.

"Please, just leave us be," Zarek said. He started to walk away, but something caught his attention. He turned around and looked straight into Pyralis' eyes.

Why...No, he can't be looking at me...

The little voice inside of her was responding to his gaze. Let me out, it cried.

Hush.

Zarek lowered his eyes, and walked away. Pyralis wondered what all that had been about...

*****

"Did you hear about Zarek?"

"He got Merrick with one punch!"

"What a lucky swing!"

Pyralis didn't think luck had anything to do with it whatsoever. Something about Zarek was different than other people. A hidden strength...

Pyralis, what are you thinking? Stop trying to be wise, it doesn't suit you! He's just a guy with a strong punch There must be hundreds like him.

But...Why did he look at me?

It must not have been me. Some girl was standing behind me and she was smiling at him.

Pyralis slammed her locker shut. Why couldn't he have been looking at me? Why am I just a blob? It's so unfair!

She could see him now, walking towards her.

Now I am hallucinating! This is what happens when you give in to useless fantasies.

He kept coming.

That is really him!

"Hi, can I talk to you?"

Pyralis looked behind her to see who he was talking to. There was no one there.

"Talk to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"I guess not." It was at times like these she wished she was more skilled at socializing.

"I noticed you were alone, and I wondered if you would like to join my friends and me at lunch?"

He...noticed...me?

"I'm really not hungry."

"You don't have to eat."

She didn't want to go. Eat with complete strangers?

He's being so nice, though. He actually noticed me...

"I wouldn't mind meeting your friends," she said.

"Great, then come with me."

She followed after him, feeling very short. He had to be at least six feet tall, almost a full foot above her.

He's so good looking, too. All that black hair...and those eyes...and even though he's wearing a loose shirt I can tell there are muscles under there...

Stop it. Right now.

"I saw you get Merrick," she said, desperate for a topic of conversation.

"Yes, I saw you there in the crowd." He shrugged. "Merrick is going to get hurt one of these days, if he keeps it up."

"He deserves it," Pyralis said. "I was quite glad when you knocked him flat. I wished you had done more than that..." She stopped, not wanting to sound bloodthirsty. "Maybe it will teach him some humility."

"I doubt it. People like him don't learn easily. Here we are."

Three people were already seated at the picnic table outside, two boys and a girl. All of them were about a year older than Pyralis, like Zarek.

"This is Makoto." The boy with the short blond hair and friendly blue eyes. "Raidon." The boy with the long brown hair and eyes that were gray in color. "Hoshiko." The girl, with black hair and blue eyes, who had an unhappy expression on her face.

"Everyone, this is..." Zarek trailed off , as he realized that he had not asked for her name.

"Pyralis."

"That's unusual," Raidon said. "Very pretty."

"It means 'of fire'." She smiled. "It suits my temper."

"Someone as pretty as you has a temper?"

Was Raidon trying to flirt with her? Pyralis felt flattered. She blushed slightly.

"Don't mind Raidon. He thinks he's such a ladies' man," Makoto said, grinning. "We tell him otherwise but he doesn't listen."

"The ladies just love me," Raidon said, winking at Pyralis. She laughed. She liked these two.

"Why'd you bring this girl?" Hoshiko asked, her sour expression growing even more sour. 

"She was alone, and besides..." Zarek leaned over and whispered something into Hoshiko's ear. Her eyes widened.

"No. I don't believe it."

"That's why I brought her, so that Makoto could check it out."

"Don't we have enough?" she asked.

"The more the better, because we become stronger. You know that. In any case, she may refuse to join us."

Pyralis looked back and forth between them, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

"What is your last name, Pyralis?" Makoto asked.

"Bokatai," she replied automatically. Why did he want to know?

Makoto pulled out a laptop and started madly typing away at it.

"Bokatai...Well, Zarek, she is definitely descended from one of the originals," Makoto said. There was a strange note in his voice.

"Who?" 

"Vegeta," Makoto replied, closing the laptop. "Just like Hye."

"Uh oh. This could get tricky," Zarek said. "This could get tricky."

Pyralis finally snapped. "Could someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"Do you think it's safe?" Hoshiko asked. "What if telling her makes her want to join Hye?"

"It's her right to know," Zarek said. "Have a seat, Pyralis, this is a long story. It all started about a thousand years ago, when a boy named Goku was sent to Earth to destroy it..."

*****

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Ancestors

By EEQ

****

Chapter 2

"So, you're telling me that one of my ancestors was a proud prince named Vegeta, and the rival of your ancestor Goku? And they all fought to save the world from various bad guys, died a few times, came back, won, learned how to become Super Saiya-Jin...They knew how to fly and could shoot beams of light out of their hands?"

"Yes."

Pyralis began to laugh. She found she could not stop. "You guys...are really too much..." She could barely breathe from laughing so hard. 

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth," Zarek said quietly.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "You're being serious. I'm sorry. Why does all of this matter anyway? I've never been particularly interested in family history."

"Zarek is trying to gather all of the Z fighters' descendants that he can, in hopes that they have at least some of the strength that the originals possessed," Makoto said. "The descendants of Goku, such as Zarek and Hoshiko, will be the strongest; descendants of Vegeta, as you are, would be next. I am descended from Krillan, and Raidon from Yamcha; we are not even close to that strength."

"I was always told the stories of ancestor Goku," Zarek said. "I never thought that the power her had would be passed down through so many centuries...Until Hye. I knew Hye for a long time, and she was always...selfish. She trained as I did for martial arts, and I could see that she came very close to that power...As did I, a few times. She wants more. She has been gathering forces; strong people to aid her, in some plans that I do not know. I am going to stop her."

"She is related to me, right?"

"Yes. So you may want to join her, instead of us."

"I don't know that I want to join anyone," Pyralis said. "This is all far too strange for me to believe." She stood. "I can see that you're all being very serious. Either this is a really bad prank you're playing on me, or there is really something going on. If it is true, I doubt I will be of much help, considering I have never fought before in my life."

Not true. You and that girl, when you were five...That fifteen year old...You hurt her but no one believed it was you...

That was luck, nothing else. Some freak mistake.

"It's your choice," Zarek said, "But please don't tell anyone about this."

"They wouldn't believe me anyway." The only reason Zarek had wanted to talk to her was that he thought she might have this power. Why didn't anyone just want to talk to her?

I'm sure I am an interesting person...

There was that pride again. It would make sense for me to be related to Vegeta. Sounds like he wasn't too short on pride himself.

This Hye...I would never work for someone who only wanted for herself. I may not enjoy being around people, but I know that everyone has a right to certain things...

I would be of no help to Zarek. I should just keep out of his way.

"If you ever want to join us, you are welcome to," Zarek said. "We can always use help."

"Thank you."

"And if you ever need a date, don't hesitate to give me a call!" Raidon said. He pulled out a card and gave it to her. It was his phone number.

Pyralis laughed. "I'll hold you to that, Raidon."

She walked away. She couldn't help but feel that somehow she had made the wrong decision.

*****

"You're just going to let her walk away?" Hoshiko demanded. "She might try to find Hye now!"

"She does not seem Hye's type," Makoto said.

"Pyralis is all right," Raidon said.

"It's her choice."

"Zarek...You fool." Hoshiko got up and stalked away. 

"Do you ever wonder if she might be working for Hye?" Raidon asked.

"No. She's just high strung," Zarek said. He also thought that jealousy played a role in her actions, but he said nothing about that fact.

"I've a feeling that Hye won't be waiting in the shadows for much longer," Zarek said. "I know her, she hates waiting."

*****

Pyralis walked along the deserted street on her way home. She usually spent her afternoons in the library reading, and would go home when she knew her parents were already asleep. That way, the arguing wouldn't start.

Walking in the dark did not bother her in the slightest. She had been doing it for so many years that it seemed like second nature.

Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to the ground and could not move.

"I saw you with Zarek today," the voice hissed. Pyralis did not recognize it. 

"So you're a descendant too, are you? How unfortunate for you," the voice said. "I will have to destroy you...I don't want them to have too many on their side, and since you were dumb enough to come out alone..."

"Are you...Hye?" Pyralis asked.

"Yes, I am. The last person you are ever going to see! Now, before I kill you, tell me which one was your ancestor?"

"Vegeta," Pyralis answered. She could not breathe properly because Hye was sitting on her.

"Vegeta! You are so weak, I never would have guessed!" Hye laughed. "None of his should associate with...Goku's." She said the name as though it tasted bad. "It's not right. I want to have my due, so I will take it. If you are truly descended of Vegeta, then join me!"

"No," Pyralis wheezed. There was no way she would ever join this woman!

"Fine. Then you will die."

That voice, the one Pyralis usually tried to keep quiet, surfaced. It filled her, and she used it.

"Off!" She screamed. She kicked up, and Hye fell. Pyralis rammed her bag full of books and binders into Hye's face, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Pyralis ran as fast as she could, and found a pay phone. She desperately hoped that the phone number Raidon had handed her was real, and not a joke.

She dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Raidon? I need help...Hye just tried to kill me."

"Tell me where you are, and we will be there."

They must all live together for safety...I'm glad.

Pyralis told him the name of the street she was on. "Please hurry...Thank you."

"No problem, hot stuff."

Raidon hung up, and Pyralis stood there unmoving, listening to the dial tone.

*****

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Ancestors

By EEQ

****

Chapter 3

Zarek and his friends flew to the location Raidon had been given.

I hope it doesn't upset her to see us flying.

Hye must have seen her with us. I'm so stupid. I should have known better than to talk to someone new in the open, especially one incapable of defending herself.

If she can't defend herself, how did she get away from Hye?

"There!" Zarek touched his feet to the ground and knocked on the payphone booth.

"Pyralis, we're here."

She stumbled out. "Glad to see you. You guys looked really funny floating in the air," she said. She did not look very steady on her feet.

Raidon put his arm around her waist. "Allow me to help you stand up."

She laughed. It sounded strained. 

"What happened?" Makoto asked, "And where's Hye?"

"I left her unconscious back there." Pyralis waved her arm vaguely.

"Unconscious?" Hoshiko looked shocked.

"I hit her with my book bag...I lost it..." Pyralis was in a state of shock.

"Better take her home," Raidon said.

"She won't be safe at home," Zarek said.

"Then we will take her with us."

"What?" Hoshiko demanded. "What...What about her parents?"

"My parents?" Pyralis giggled. "They don't care where I am."

"There you have it," Raidon said. "She comes with us."

Pyralis chose that moment to pass out.

"Poor thing," Raidon said.

"I will take her," said Zarek. Carrying Pyralis would be difficult while flying, but he was the strongest one. He picked her up, and found that she was not very heavy. 

They went back to the apartment all of them shared.

It was in a rundown building, and between them they had enough money to keep it up. Zarek's parents helped out when they could (knowing what was going on but not the strength to help) but they were quite poor. Hoshiko's parents were dead; Zarek had found her on the streets. Makoto had left his home and his parents, telling them they would be safer without him but not why. They trusted him completely and did not try to follow. Raidon was eighteen and had been living on his own anyway; this apartment was his.

Zarek wished he could find more of the descendants because their group was not very powerful. 

I wish that the power had remained more pure in our bloodlines, especially Hoshiko's and mine, so that we could become Super Saiya-Jin. I know that Hye was close...She has probably already achieved it. Her blood is more pure than mine...I don't even know how I can be stronger than my parents.

Zarek laid Pyralis on his bed, deciding to take the couch. She looked so peaceful...

Zarek went into the living area, the former bedroom. Each had their own 'room', they had divided the living room up into sections with makeshift walls. The bedroom was now the living area with TV and couch, where they tried to relax. Raidon had every right to use this room as his own, considering he was the one providing most of the money for the apartment, but he wanted to be fair to the others.

"She's fast asleep," Zarek said upon entering the room.

"Where is she?"

"In my bed. I will sleep on the couch."

Hoshiko looked angry. "Why not give _her _the couch?"

"That would not be very hospitable, now would it?" Radon's patience with Hoshiko ran short these days. All of them had been together for six months now; after Raidon had joined them. He was the last to join; the first had been Makoto, then Hoshiko. They had trained together and lived together, and for the entire time Hoshiko had been acting a right brat. At first Raidon had accepted it because her life had been hard; now he was just angry. She needed to learn to deal with it. His life hadn't been all roses either. "You act more like Vegeta than Goku, I swear."

Zarek shook his head. Raidon regretted saying that. Zarek decided to change the subject.

"Vegeta wasn't that bad," Zarek said, "but his logic was twisted. Hye's logic is completely gone. We have to stop her...We have to help her. We might be able to save her yet."

"There are no more dragon balls," Makoto said, "and we do not have near as much power as Hye."

"I am still going to try," Zarek said with clenched fists.

"So will we all," Raidon said. "At least I will."

"Thank you."

Hoshiko left the room for her bed.

"What is with her?" Raidon asked, unable to suppress his irritation any longer. "Her attitude..."

"Hoshiko still can't accept that she is part of a team." Zarek sighed. "I had hoped she would have adjusted by now."

"She will come around eventually," Makoto said. "We just need patience." He shot a pointed look at Raidon.

Raidon snorted. "I can take a hint, Makoto. What are we going to do about Pyralis?"

"I don't know," Zarek said. "Let's figure it out in the morning. I am far too tired right now."

"I hear you. Good night." Raidon went out, and Makoto followed.

Zarek's sleep was troubled that night.

*****

Pyralis awoke quite suddenly and she did not know where she was.

She rose, and stumbled a few steps until she saw a doorway. It was open, so she peeked in. Zarek was sleeping on a couch in the room. That must have been his bed I was in, she realized. She finally remembered what had happened the previous night.

They saved me...How did I manage to get away from Hye? That thing inside of me...Is it that power that Zarek was talking about? She was so confused.

Zarek stirred. He saw her standing there. "Pyralis!"

"I'm so sorry...Did I wake you?" she started to back away.

"No, I was awake," he lied. He had been startled by her presence. She may not know how to fight but her energy level was very high, and he could sense that. He rose, and went over to her.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked. It was still very early and they could both use a few hours more of sleep.

"I woke up and I was confused," Pyralis said. "Since you're awake...I would like to thank you for coming for me. All of you. I will thank the others when they are awake...And now I will leave you so you can go to sleep."

"Wait." Zarek put a hand on her arm. "I am sorry. It was my fault Hye saw you and recognized you in the first place. I shouldn't have talked to you in the open...I shouldn't have talked to you at all."

Pyralis shook her head. "You were only doing what you thought was right. It's not your fault Hye saw. It's not your fault that Hye came after me. If anything, I am glad I caught your attention." Pyralis sighed. "I have been so lonely for such a long time that I didn't even realize what that feeling was until now." A tear fell from her eyes. She must look like such a small child. She was embarrassed. "In any case, I would like to join you. I don't really know what I could possibly do to help, but if it matters I am on your side."

"Of course it matters! We will train you if you want, and if you don't...You can stay here, if it's all right with Raidon, which I'm sure it will be. We'll protect you."

Even Hoshiko? Pyralis suppressed a snicker. "I don't want to be a burden on anyone," she said.

"You won't be." I got her in trouble, so I will watch over her. I know that Raidon and Makoto like her, even if Hoshiko doesn't.

"Thank you," Pyralis said. She still looked so sad. He had a sudden urge to hug her...so he did.

"I won't let Hye hurt you," he whispered. Pyralis hoped so... "Now go back to bed."

"Is it your bed that I was sleeping in?"

"Yes, but you can sleep there for tonight. In the morning we will set up a place for you."

"Thank you," she said again. "I sound like I'm on repeat." She grinned. "I have never thanked anyone so much in my life."

This isn't how Vegeta acted, as far as I have heard, Zarek thought, as she left. I can see some small similarities, but for the most part, she is quite different.

*****

Hye was angry.

She should have joined me! She is one of Vegeta's and she should have respect for our bloodline! This is an outrage!

I will get what I deserve. No matter what it takes. If I have to wipe out the human race, even if I have to destroy the entire planet...Whatever the cost, I will achieve my goals.

Hye laughed, and the insanity in that laughed was evident as it echoed throughout.

*****

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Ancestors

By EEQ

****

Chapter 4

Pyralis awoke once more and could hear voices. 

"Let her stay here? You're not serious."

"What other choice do we have?"

Hoshiko really must hate me, but why? What did I do?

"She'll need to go home and get her things. I don't think she will appreciate being in the same clothes for however long this goes on."

Pyralis smiled. Raidon was right on that one.

I probably smell. I wonder if I can take a shower...I wonder if they will make me take a shower!

Hoshiko came out of the living room and collided with Pyralis.

"Sorry," Pyralis said.

Hoshiko made a vague growling noise.

Wait, why am I apologizing? She walked into me!

"Listen, I'm tired of you!" Pyralis snapped. "I never asked for any of this! Have some compassion!"

Hoshiko looked shocked. Hearing this girl who up until now had been quiet and shy explode in her face was quite a surprise.

"You think you're superior to me and you're not! All my life people have thought of me as some insect in their path but I deserve more than that! Leave me alone!"

Her rising voice had attracted the attention of the others. They all watched in fascination. No one had ever talked back to Hoshiko in this way.

Hoshiko's mouth was open, but she seemed unable to speak. Pyralis wanted a reply. She waited.

"You're all right," Hoshiko said finally. "Still...I have my reasons." She sighed, then she actually smiled. "I deserved that. Keep it up." She went out of the apartment.

The three boys were staring with their mouths hanging open.

"Sorry," she said. "I..."

"Way to go Pyralis!" Raidon cheered. He rushed up and hugged her. She quite enjoyed that, but it was different from Zarek's hug last night.

"No one has ever won her respect," Makoto said. "Well, maybe Zarek, but he was the one who saved her."

"Saved her?"

"Hoshiko used to live on the streets. Her parents died a few years ago and left her with nothing. She was mistreated all her life and didn't trust anyone," Zarek explained.

"Until Zarek sensed her energy, and took her off the street. He's the only one she really trusts," Makoto finished.

"I feel bad now," Pyralis said, ashamed.

"Don't," Raidon said. "She needs to learn to at least get along with us, and if the only way to do that is to fight back..."

"She doesn't seem the type to accept pity," Pyralis said, "but I know how she feels. My parents...They don't even know I'm around most of the time." She sighed and changed the subject. "What are you going to do with me?"

"We want you to live here," Raidon said. "One of us will take you home later to pick up anything you might want from your house. You'll be safer with us than anyone else, now."

"That's very kind...Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"Never! You're far too good looking."

"Raidon, stop putting the charm on her," Makoto said. "You're making me feel ill."

Raidon winked at Pyralis. "Maybe later, babe."

Pyralis was feeling giddy. They really want to protect me! No one has cared at all about me in my life...She winked back. "If you say so, babe."

Zarek laughed. "Now who's putting the charm on who?"

"I don't mind it at all," Raidon said. "I'll take you to your house now, if you'd like. I don't work until ten today."

"All right. I won't be long, anyway."

"See you in a bit," Raidon said. He and Pyralis left.

"I think he really likes her," Makoto said.

"Maybe." Zarek went back into the living room and sat down. "Makoto, let's get some work done. When, where, and who will Hye be attacking, and what are her big plans? That is what we have to find out."

"Zarek, we keep trying, and come up with nothing."

"I know that, Makoto. I just wish I knew what she was up to."

*****

Pyralis threw some things into a bag. All the clothes she had (which weren't many), a few odds and ends, and her prized possession. Her prized possession was a framed picture of herself with her grandparents. Her grandparents and parents had not gotten along well, and her parents had severed all ties with them. They had moved far away and lost touch completely. Pyralis missed them a lot. They had cared about her, at least a little.

She carefully folded the picture into her clothes, and zipped up the bag.

I suppose I should say goodbye, or at least leave a note.

"Mom?" she called, poking her head into her mother's room. There she was, buried under the sheets, as usual.

"Pyralis?" Her mother surfaced, and blinked at her. "When did you cut your hair?"

"Six months ago, Mom. It's mostly grown out now. I'm leaving home."

"You're not old enough!"

"I'm sixteen, Mom. I'm old enough."

"If that's the way you want it. Keep in touch."

"Sure, Mom." Pyralis gave her a brief hug. "Goodbye. Where's Dad?"

"Passed out in the basement, at least that's where I saw him last."

"Tell him I said goodbye."

"Pyralis...Be careful."

Pyralis smiled. "I will. You take care, Mom."

Raidon was waiting for her outside. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sad at leaving everything behind?"

"No, not at all." They started walking back to the apartment.

*****

"I really need to learn how to fly," Pyralis said. She was still tired and the walk back seemed long and exhausting.

"It's not hard. You just find your center, focus your energy, and put space between yourself and the ground."

Pyralis had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about. Raidon laughed at the look on her face.

"Sorry. I forgot that you haven't been around Zarek long enough to learn all this stuff. I'll let him teach you, he's much better at it than I am!"

"I'm sure you explained it beautifully, I'm just not that quick."

"Aw, don't say that."

Pyralis winked. "I just wanted you to compliment me."

Raidon laughed, and they continued walking. Pyralis fell back a bit, lost in her thoughts.

She fell to the ground and her bag went flying. She was being attacked again. In broad daylight.

This isn't exactly a busy area...

"I've been sent by Hye to destroy you. If you don't resist I will make it painless."

"Raidon!"

Raidon ran back to her, but someone else came out and jumped him.

Great. My luck is so bad.

Pyralis was done for.


	5. Chapter 5

Ancestors

By EEQ

****

Chapter 5

"They've been gone a long time," Makoto said.

"Yes, but Pyralis can't fly, remember."

"They should still be back by now. I think we should go out and look."

"Why worry? Raidon can take care of himself, and so can Pyralis," Hoshiko said. She had returned a short while ago, from her walk. Sometimes she needed to walk, to clear her head and calm herself down.

"Pyralis is no match for Hye, and neither is Raidon," Makoto said. "Last night was just luck!"

"You're really concerned aren't you?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yes I am."

"Well, then let's go," Hoshiko said. "Can't let her get it when she hasn't even been with us a day."

"Hoshiko?" Was she actually agreeing to be helpful? Zarek was very surprised.

"Yes, Zarek?" 

He shook his head. "Let's go."

*****

Pyralis didn't like it when people sat on her.

I've had enough of this.

The servant of Hye was going on about how wonderful Hye was and how much he was going to enjoy destroying her. Pyralis' temper, her very short temper, reached its end.

"GET. OFF. ME!" She screamed. Energy exploded from her and the servant went flying. He landed on his feet a short distance away.

Pyralis cupped her hands together.

I have no idea what I am doing, so I hope that I can trust my instincts on this one.

She could feel energy gathering in her hands, and she released it. The servant was hit. He took flight and retreated. He had not expected resistance and was not prepared. The other, who had been fighting Raidon, followed after him.

Raidon's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't. I just made it up." Pyralis fell to her knees. She lacked the strength to stand. 

"Only Zarek, Hoshiko and Hye have been able to do that so far," Raidon whispered. He knelt beside her. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No. My bag..." She crawled over to it and curled around it. "Tired..." Blackness overtook her.

Hoshiko, Makoto, and Zarek arrived at the precise moment she slipped into unconsciousness.

"We saw a bright light...Raidon, what's going on?" Zarek asked.

*****

"She used her energy with no training whatsoever?" Hoshiko stared at the miserable ball of a girl on the street. "What makes her so special?"

"She has so much of that energy," Zarek said, lifting her up off the ground, "and it's pure. Somehow the power passed down in her bloodline remained intact, while ours dwindled."

"And Hye's is pure as well. We have to train her," Hoshiko said.

"Only if she agrees."

"Zarek...You can't let her loose if she can do this! She has to learn to control it, before she starts killing people without meaning to; and she can help in your...in our cause."

It was like Hoshiko had undergone some sort of instantaneous transformations.

She's worried about Pyralis! This gives me an idea, on how to help the both of them, at the same time.

"Hoshiko, Makoto and I are going to look for Hye this afternoon. You can start training her then."

Hoshiko nodded. "I will."

Raidon looked at his watch. "I have to go to work! I'm already late!"

"I'll take her back," Hoshiko said. "You and Makoto go and find her...but leave some action for me, all right?"

"We're not planning on fighting her today," Zarek said, "but if it comes to that...I promise I'll leave some for you, Hoshiko."

Zarek handed Pyralis to Hoshiko, and he and Makoto took off.

*****

Pyralis' eyelids fluttered open.

"I've really got to stop passing out like this," she mumbled. She got up and stumbled into the living room.

"So, you're awake! The bed you were in was yours, by the way. I fixed it up for you."

Pyralis thought that Hoshiko sounded almost...cheerful!

"Zarek told me I was to train you. You passed out because using that energy the way you did drained you."

"Oh." Pyralis was still quite confused. "What did I do back there?"

"Energy blast. It's not hard. Like this." Hoshiko gathered energy in one hand, and shot it out the window.

"I really hope no one was out there," Pyralis said. Hoshiko laughed.

"I will take you somewhere in the open where we can practice this."

"That sounds like a good idea...Can you teach me to fly first?"

"Sure. Just focus your energy..."

*****

"I still can't sense her, and we've been all over the city. I know she was watching yesterday when we were talking to Pyralis at school...Why didn't I sense her then?" He came to an abrupt halt in the air. "She's hiding her energy! I won't be able to sense her! All our efforts have been for nothing."

Zarek felt like kicking himself. He was so stupid! Frustration grew upon frustration. They would never be able to find her!

"We'll just have to look deeper," Makoto said. "I know you have the power to do that."

Deeper...

Zarek closed his eyes and calmed himself. He had to look deeper...

"There's something that way," he said, pointing. "I think it's her."

*****

Hye could feel Zarek without even trying, even from this distance.

He's so sloppy. He needs to learn to hide his energy, or he'll never be any match for me, and I won't have any fun. I need a good fight. I am getting bored.

Maybe Zarek will find me today, that would be fun. I don't want him dead just yet, but we will see. Soon my plans will be set in motion...and not even the mighty Zarek will be able to stop me then.

*****

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Ancestors

By EEQ

Chapter 6

Pyralis was quite a quick learner; she always had been. She drifted in the air and stared in amazement at the ground below her.

"I'm really flying! This is the most wonderful thing I have done in my entire life!"

"Now you can control that energy for fighting," Hoshiko said. "Just like you did before, only use that center. Don't blast all of it out at once or you'll collapse again."

Pyralis did as Hoshiko said and blasted energy from her fingers. The rocks in front of her exploded.

"That's just too much fun!" She rubbed her hands together. "And then?"

"That's all we can do," Hoshiko said. "Zarek and I can't master Super Saiya-Jin."

"Oh." Pyralis was feeling giddy and excited, and she wanted more of the power! "Can you teach me how to fight?"

"Zarek, Makoto and Raidon are the ones who know martial arts. I only know dirty tricks of street fighting. I'm probably not the best person to teach you."

"No, I bet your methods of fighting are probably better for me to learn. Martial arts take discipline and skill; and not to offend your styles but I think street fighting only requires determination."

"That is true."

"Please, teach me."

This Pyralis...She seems meek and silly at first but she has hidden depths, hidden strength, that did not appear at the surface. 

She is much stronger than I am, I can tell that much by her energy blasts. She may even be stronger than Zarek...

"All right, after we practice with the energy a bit more, I will teach you. I would ask you one thing though. Will you fight with us?"

"Yes," Pyralis replied. "I don't like being pushed around...And I don't want to see someone as crazy as her take over the world. Now, I would like to ask _you _something. Why are you so..." Pyralis couldn't even think of the word.

"I don't like being part of a team, any tea, but Zarek asked me to...dear Zarek...So I feel obligated," Hoshiko said. "After all, he saved me. Maybe he shouldn't have."

"Oh, Hoshiko. Being part of a team isn't so bad. I see why it would be hard for you to trust people, but don't you ever feel lonely? Aren't you ever desperate for a friend? I know I am."

Hoshiko could see that. "Yes, yes I am," she admitted slowly. "I just find it hard to trust. I only trust Zarek."

"Well...Trust me, as well...and Raidon, and Makoto. They seem like nice guys. Maybe I'm just influenced by good looks." She winked. Hoshiko laughed.

"Pyralis...You're something else. I would not being friends with you, not at all."

"Good! Now teach me your dirty fighting so I can kick your butt!"

*****

Makoto and Zarek landed on the ground in front of the building Zarek pointed out. The building was abandoned and it looked rundown. It was certainly very old.

"This isn't Hye's style," he said.

"Think she wants company?"

They tried the front door and found it was open. They went in.

"Keep quiet and keep your eyes open," Zarek whispered.

They crept through the hallways. The inside of the building was much different from the outside; it was richly furnished and highly polished. Hye had probably taken the building because no one wanted it, and had her servants restore it. Hye was obsessed with possessions; she had to have everything, or she would do just about anything to get it.

Which is why she is doing...whatever she is doing. I knew that it involves hurting people...Hye likes hurting people.

He remembered being near her when she would beat on those weaker than she...If he tried to interfere she beat him as well...she had always been the stronger, which was why Zarek needed help to stop her. She was three years older and it had taken him many years to realize how terrible the things she was doing actually were, and when he had...

I trained to become stronger. Her parents and mine were afraid of her. I stopped being afraid, because I knew that someone had to stop her greed.

"Zarek!"

Zarek felt chills run up and down his spine at the sound of that voice. "Hye."

"So good to see you again, my dear. And you've brought a friend!" 

There she was, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"What a cute little friend!" She exclaimed. She stood a full foot over Makoto; she was just under six feet tall, the same height as Zarek.

"Why don't you introduce us, Zarek?"

"That's enough, Hye," Zarek said coolly. "You know why we're here."

"You're here to try and ruin my plans...not that you even know what those plans are." Hye grinned. "You really are a reckless boy, but so very handsome...why not join me, Zarek?"

Zarek had an idea. Hye may be a genius, but she was gullible in some ways...

"I don't even know what you are doing. I would enjoy taking over the silly normal humans..."

"Take over the humans? That's a bit different than..." Hye stopped. "I see. You are trying to trick me, Zarek darling. Nice try, but it fails. I know you would never join me now because you disagree with my methods." Hye smiled. It was a cold smile, that did not reach her eyes. "Besides, you're one of Goku's. I don't really want you with me anyway." Her stance shifted, and Zarek could see her ready to attack..."I will carry out my plans and my ancestor will be proud...Though I think he would be more proud if I killed you here and now!"

"Like you tried to kill Pyralis?" Zarek taunted. 

"That girl..." Fury passed over Hye's face. "How dare she!" She flung herself at Zarek and attacked with incredible speed. Zarek was barely able to block her blows. It was as if she had a hidden storage of energy that she could just reach into.

"You're sloppy, Zarek!" She landed a blow on the back of his neck, and he fell. He could see stars and he was having trouble keeping consciousness. Makoto was trying to attack Hye...

"Makoto...we can not beat her yet," he said, standing up slowly. "We have to retreat."

Makoto nodded and flew as fast as he could, knowing that Zarek would be soon after.

"Hye...Why are you so intent on hurting others?"

"It's fun!" she replied. "And I can get what I want that way...I do all for my ancestor...I do what I please!"

It was as if Hye was schizophrenic.

"You have to stop," Zarek said.

"I don't have to do any such thing!"

Hye sent an energy blast after him. He dodged it and flew from the building.

I can't help her. I am sorry, Hye.

I hope this works...

"Kamehameha!"

The building crumpled; pieces of it exploded. "That should slow her down."

"So you finally mastered it," Makoto said in awe.

"Yes. Let's go, now," Zarek said. They hadn't gotten any further. He cursed his luck.

*****

Hye laughed and laughed at the sight of the rubble. He thought that would stop her?

Her plans would still take action. She did not want to take over, although that was a part of it. She would assassinate all the strong humans not on her side, then blame it on various important world figures. Then, she would come out and be all mighty and stop them; and the world would trust her completely.

After that...she would destroy it.

*****

*****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zarek and Makoto got back to the apartment late. Everyone else was already there. Raidon was asleep, but Pyralis and Hoshiko sat in the kitchen playing cards. Hoshiko was laughing.

"This is a change," Makoto said quietly.

"Zarek!" Pyralis called out. "Hoshiko taught me how to fly! Then she taught me how to fight. Slave driver or what?"

"And how did she do?" Zarek asked Hoshiko.

"Great! She's a fast learner," Hoshiko said. "She made it easy for me."

"And now I'm beating you at cards!" Pyralis announced.

"Beating me? You lost five games out of six, Pyralis." Hoshiko laughed.

"Hey, you didn't have to tell them that!"

Zarek and Makoto sat, not sure what to make of a cheerful Hoshiko. 

"How did your search go?" Pyralis asked. Something about the look on Zarek's face told her that he didn't have very good news.

"We found her, but we didn't get anywhere. I still don't know what she's up to...I destroyed the place she was living in, but I don't think that will make a difference at this point. She's too strong. And she's crazy."

The good mood was gone. "So...what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Zarek sighed. "I feel helpless."

"Stop beating yourself up," Hoshiko said. "That won't do any good! You always seem to blame yourself, and it's not your fault!"

"I'm the strongest, and if I can't face her...then we're all lost," he said. "Goku was the strongest and he always saved them...I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Never," Hoshiko said. "You're doing the best you can." She didn't mention that Pyralis was stronger than he was. She didn't know how he would take it. "Go get some rest."

Zarek complied. 

"When did Raidon go to bed?" Makoto asked. "He usually stays up so late."

Pyralis giggled. "I think he had a little too much to drink," she said. "He was staggering around and yelling about cheese, I think. Then he passed out."

Makoto shook his head. "He likes his wine, but really..."

"He had a hard day," Pyralis said. "With my being attacked and everything...He deserved to relax."

"Poor Raidon. Well, I'm spent. Good night, you two."

Pyralis threw her cards down on the table. "I give up. You win." She stood. "Hoshiko, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Are you in love with Zarek?"

Hoshiko froze. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I...but we're related!"

"Only distantly. Well?"

"Yes, I am. He saved me. He's the only one I ever learned to care about."

"You learned to be friends with me. Hoshiko, he's not in love with you," Pyralis said. "I'm not trying to be cruel, but it's the truth."

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I hated you so much?" Hoshiko demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zarek pays you more attention that way than he ever will to me!" Hoshiko sighed. "But...I guess it's okay now. I like you. You can make him happy."

"That's not what I meant! I was telling you because I don't want you to get hurt, not because I want Zarek!" That thought hadn't even occurred to Pyralis. "And Raidon..." She trailed off. She shouldn't say anything, really. It was partly her fault that Raidon had gotten drunk and told her in the first place...

"Raidon what?" Hoshiko asked. "You like Raidon?"

"No, not like that. Hoshiko...just treat Raidon a little nicer from now on. It hurts him a lot when you're so cold."

"Why? Why would it hurt him any more than Makoto or Zarek?"

"It just does. Think about it. Good night."

Pyralis left Hoshiko to her thoughts.

*****

Pyralis knew she was dreaming, and thought that it was very important for her to watch what was going on.

There were two men fighting. The shorter of the two looked angry and attacked with fury, but the other looked as if he had been forced into this fight.

I know this. That's Goku and Vegeta!

She watched in fascination. It was obvious that Goku was the stronger, but Vegeta would not give up.

Determination...That's like me. I never give up, no matter what...

Then, she witnessed the transformation of both of them to Super Saiya-Jin. She memorized the feel of the energy as they did that...

...And woke with a start to the sound of yelling.

"Hye found us!"

Someone was lifting her off the ground. It was not one of her friends; it was one of Hye's fighters!

She kicked him and he dropped her. She was ready to fight.

She made short work of him, and saw Zarek's opponent fall.

"They took the others!" He cried. "We have to hurry!"

The two of them flew in pursuit of the kidnappers.

Hoshiko...Makoto...Raidon...

Pyralis felt panic rising in her throat, but managed to suppress it.

"There!" Zarek yelled.

The kidnappers shoved the unconscious Makoto, Raidon, and Hoshiko into the back of a car and sped away.

"This is a trap," Pyralis said.

"I know," Zarek said grimly. "I'm lost. What should I do?"

"_We _should go after them. Trap or not, I'm not letting her hurt my friends!" Her eyes flashed angrily.

Zarek admired her for a moment. Such strength...

"You're right. Come on!"

*****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three unconscious bodies were laid at Hye's feet.

"Perfect. I hope darling Zarek enjoys my new location," Hye said. She gazed at the three still forms thoughtfully. "Wake them up," she ordered.

Her servants poured cold water in the faces of her enemies.

"What are you doing?" Hoshiko demanded, spitting water on the ground. "Where are we?"

"My new place," Hye replied. Her eyes were glowing with some inner fire; fire that reflected anger and insanity. 

"It's an abandoned field," Makoto observed.

"Yes. Quite convenient. I even prefer it to the building that Zarek so kindly disposed of for me." Hye smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "I brought you here to lure in my dear Zarek, so that I can finish him off. I've grown tired of this game."

"Hye...What do you want? What do you hope to accomplish?" Raidon asked.

"I suppose I should tell you before you die. I want to destroy everything," Hye replied calmly. "But first I want to have some fun and cause some destruction. For my ancestor, destroy Earth1" She laughed. It was a shrill and crazed laugh that sent shivers up Hoshiko's spine.

"You're crazy! Vegeta didn't want to destroy Earth! He even got to LIKE it!"

Hye slapped her across the face. "Shut up! You know nothing. I will do what I please!" She was about to hit Hoshiko again, but she looked up. "Good. He is come." She flew away, leaving the three to be guarded by her servants. She would kill them later.

"She's nuts," Makoto said gloomily. "It looks like we're doomed."

"Maybe not. Zarek has come, and Pyralis too," Hoshiko said, ignoring how her cheek throbbed.

"Are you all right, Hoshiko?" Raidon asked. The care in his voice made Hoshiko think of what Pyralis' words earlier that night.

Maybe...

"I'm fine," she replied. "It didn't really hurt. I'm more humiliated that I couldn't smack her back!"

"Well, you'll have your chance. Providing we can escape and go help them," Raidon said.

"Escape is near," Hoshiko said with a smirk. She held up her hands, which were no longer bound. "Street tricks," she grinned. She untied the others. "Let's take care of the guards and get out of here!"

"One thing," Raidon said, serious for once. "Hoshiko, I'm glad you finally seem to trust me...us."

"So am I. Let's go!"

*****

"I can see Hye over there. Hide, Pyralis!"

"No, Zarek. I've a score to settle with her."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Zarek said. "I'm no match for her, and I'm the strongest..."

"Have a little faith in me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Pyralis...I'm glad you're with me. Your courage gives me hope."

They touched down in the field and faced Hye with dark expressions on their faces.

"You came and brought your little girlfriend! I am touched," Hye said, with her hand to her heart. "I was almost afraid that you'd stand me up!"

"Hye...let's just get this over with."

"Oh, no. First I want to brag," Hye said with a laugh. "First I want to brag that finally Vegeta is stronger than Goku! The power in his bloodline stayed true while the power in yours faded! Right here and now, I, descendant of Vegeta am going to kill YOU descendant of Goku!" She lunged.

"Zarek!" Pyralis couldn't interfere. This was Zarek's one on one fight. All she could do was watch. If he won, they could go home...and if he lost, there was no hope.

*A/N* well that was a short one...One more chapter and it should be finished. It might go to two more, but I doubt it. Thanks for sticking with this!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hye attacked with all the fury she felt in her cold heart.

Legs and arms were flying. The two fought so fast that Pyralis' eyes could barely keep up. 

Hye's servants were gathering round and rushed in to help their mistress.

"Oh no you don't!" cried a familiar and very welcome voice.

Hoshiko flew at one of the servants and attacked in a frenzy. Makoto and Raidon were not far behind.

Pyralis joined them in their efforts and soon the servants lay scattered on the ground. Pyralis was gasping for air.

"Tired," she panted.

"Aw, poor kid," Raidon said. "I forgot that you haven't been in battle before; at least not against so many enemies. You did great!"

Pyralis grinned at the praise, but the grin was gone as quickly as it came. "I'm worried for Zarek," she said, and they all turned to watch.

The two opponents stood facing each other in a huge crater. Dust blew all around them.

"Zarek, you've really improved," Hye said. She was impressed that he'd managed to land a few blows to her.

"I've been practicing," Zarek said wearily. He was exhausted, and tried unsuccessfully to hide that fact from Hye.

"Well Zarek, no mater how much practice you've had, you can't win," Hye said calmly. Wind was swirling around her feet and making its way up around her entire body.

Zarek did not notice. Hye tired to keep him distracted.

"Your friends will all die. They are watching right now, Zarek. Think, if you fail them...They will all die. Why not just join me?"

"You know I won't join you, Hye. And I won't fail them."

"But you will!" The energy stirring up the wind surged through her veins and to the complete surprise of everyone there, Hye became a Super Saiya-Jin. Her laugh echoed over the entire field.

"You're FINISHED!"

Zarek did not last long against the Super Saiya-Jin. He collapsed in the middle of the crater and Hye floated in the air above him with a crazed look on her face.

"Now," she said. "Which one of you four should I kill first?"

The four friends were shocked. Zarek, the strongest of the five, was down. There was no hope for them now....

She hurt Zarek. Zarek, who was kind to me and gave me a purpose. I'm not going to let her get away with this!

Ignoring the protests of the others, Pyralis stepped forward and went to Hye.

"I will fight you," she said, her voice strangely flat. She was far beyond anger.

"You?" Hye said shrilly. She laughed. "This will be too easy!"

I won't let her beat me, Pyralis thought determinedly.

"That's right, Pyralis."

She looked around for the owner of the strange voice, but could see no one.

"You can't see me, because I'm not really here. I'm speaking to you from...beyond. As soon as he wakes up, I want you to tell my many times great grandson that I'm very proud."

Are you...Goku?

"I am! And I think _you_ can beat that girl, so go for it!"

Vegeta didn't want to destroy the Earth, did he? Hye is just crazy...

"Even if I had, I would never have left the job to someone as crazy as HER!"

Pyralis smiled at the sound of the gruff voice.

So you're Vegeta. Nice to meet you, ancestor.

She heard a faint grumbling noise in response.

Can I do what she just did?

"Yes. Remember that dream you had? We were showing you how. Do it, Pyralis. Save the world."

Thank you.

The voices were gone again and Pyralis faced Hye.

Hye was frightened at the new look in the girl's eye. That determination...Just like Vegeta had!

"Hye. You've been really bad to me," Pyralis said. "That wouldn't have mattered so much, but you were bad to everyone else too, especially Zarek. He wanted to help you...but you wouldn't be helped. I want to end it here and now."

Hye felt a surge of energy. "No!" she cried.

Pyralis became Super Saiya-Jin. It was as easy as breathing. The glowing gold hair suited her well.

Zarek stirred when he felt the new energy. He coughed up blood, turned his head upward, and saw the new golden warrior. He gazed at her in awe.

Pyralis...

Pyralis attacked. She and Hye were matched perfectly in strength, but in the end, Hye lacked one thing.

Friends.

"Pyralis! You can do it!" Hoshiko yelled.

"Go Pyralis!" Raidon and Makoto cheered.

Pyralis risked a quick look at Zarek, and the look in his eyes was enough.

"Kamehameha!" she cried. It was pure instinct...and maybe she had a little help from some distant relatives...

The wave of power blasted past Hye.

"You missed!" Hye shrieked, and she began to cackle.

"No, I didn't."

A tree behind Hye cracked and fell. Hye was not fast enough; the tree fell on top of her.

Hye was later taken to the hospital and fully healed, but her mind had completely snapped. She lived to the end of her days in an institution.

Pyralis left her and never heard from her again.

"Way to go Pyralis!" Makoto cried, and he ran and hugged her.

"Makoto..." She saw Raidon and Hoshiko hugging each other for joy, and left them alone. She went down in the crater to Zarek.

"That was great, Pyralis. You've got to teach me how to do that," Zarek said weakly.

"Of course, once you're well. Come on, I'll carry you to the hospital."

"My hero," Zarek grinned, and passed out.

~END~

*A/N* Usually I try to end with some sort of wise moment or something twisted and weird, but I thought this ending was kinda cute. Please tell me what you think. I've already had one request for a sequel...what does everyone else think?


End file.
